Cartoon MixUps 4: Fairyoddomon
by Boolia
Summary: After Timmy wishes to be on a Japanese anime, Poof zaps them to the Pokemon world! Before they can get home, they must get thier wands/rattle back from a thieving Aipom. Can they do it with the help of the pokemon, and defeat the Antis?
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon Mix-Ups 4: Fairyoddomon

Wanda (From fish bowl, just finished reading _Are you my Mother_ to Poof and Cosmo. They are in fairy form.) So Poof, how did you like the story?

Poof: (Excitedy) _Poof, poof_!

Cosmo: I liked the story allot! I'm glad the baby bird found its real mama at the end.

Wanda: Cosmo, your mama read this a billion times when you were Poof's age. You know the story by heart. You _knew _what'll happen.

Cosmo: Yeah, but that was like ten billion years ago! My memory slipped since then. Now that we read it to Poof, it's fresh in my mind again!

_Wanda sighs, and poofed the book back on the book self. She was about to poof out Green Eggs and Turkey, when Timmy shakes the bowl, which forces the fairies to poof out. The two parents looked mad. _

Wanda: _Timmy_! How many times do I have to tell you, not to shake the fishbowl with your god brother or us in it?

Cosmo: (Poofs in his notebook and pencil. Writes something down, poofs them away when done.) 50,000 times exactly!

Timmy: Sorry guys, but my show just ended. Now it's just a dumb show called Pokemon.

Wanda: (Sarcastically) _Awe_, Maho Mushi ended? You must be _heartbroken,_ you poor thing!

Timmy: I know, right? But _hay,_ as soon as it ended, and the credits were rolling; I thought of this crazy idea. I can _wish_ to be on the show! But get this, I have magical godparents to _grant _that wish and makes that wish a reality!

Cosmo and Wanda: (Surprised) _What_?

Timmy: (Jumps in air) So, I wish to be in a Japanese anime, but not just any anime. I wish I was on the show…

Poof: (Waves glowing rattle) _Poof, poof_!

Timmy (Tries to stop the baby) Poof, _NO_! (Too late, the four poofed in a TV show.)

Timmy: (Looks around, seeing pokemon roaming about, and screams) _Poof,_ you poofed us in the world of Pokemon!

Poof: _Oops_!

It's about you.  
It's about me.

Timmy: Awe right, it's all about me!

Wanda and Cosmo: _And us!  
_It's about hope,  
It's about dreams.  
It's about friends that work together.  
To claim their destiny!  
It's about reaching for the sky.  
(_Fairyoddomon!)  
_Having the courage,  
and willing to try.  
It's about never giving up,  
so hold your head up.

Wanda: You can learn allot by this song Poof.

Poof: (Looks up at his mom.) _Poof?_

Timmy: _Oh no_! Wanda's favorite, an _educational_ kind of song!  
And we will carry on.  
_(Fairyoddomon League Victors!)_

Wanda: Who knew that a sometimes violent show can have such a good massege!

Cosmo: That's the only reason why Wanda approves it because of its strong massege to the readers, to always love puppies and kittys!

Wanda and Timmy: _TO NEVER GIVE UP!_

Cosmo: _Ow,_ my brain hurts!

Timmy: Okay, Turner don't panic. As long as you have your fairies, you can get out of here (Turns to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof) I wish that we were out of here!

_Wanda and Cosmo lifted their wands when all of a sudden an Aipom on an above tree branch snatched them away with his tail._

Cosmo and Wanda: _Hay!_

The Aipom tauntly stuck out its tongue, and slapped its butt in front of them.

Aipom: _Ai-pom, pom, pom_!

Wanda: Now, now, now. We have a baby present.

Cosmo: We still have the baby freaky monkey (To his son) Poof us away Poof, poof us away!

Poof: _Poof, poof_! (The baby raises his rattle, and was about to poof them away, when the Aipom snatched it away in its tail again)

_Poof looks at his rattle less hand, and got tears in his eyes. He was about to cry, when Wanda grabbed him and comforted him. _

Wanda: There, there Poof. Don't cry, whatever you do_, don't cry_!

Poof (Smiles) _Poof, poof_!

Wanda (Sighs) Oh, what a relief.

Timmy (Madly at Aipom) _You apologize to my god brother right now!_

Aipom pulls down his eyelid, snaps it back, and them slaps his butt.

Aipom: _Ai-pom, pom, pom_!

Timmy: _That's it,_ you asked for it! I get enough bullying from Francis!

Timmy went to tackle Aipom, when the monkey scurried away.

Aipom: _Aipom, Aipom_! (The monkey disappears in the bushes).

Timmy: I'll get you yet freaky monkey! (Timmy stands up, and looks at his fairies who were sad)

Timmy: I'm sorry guys; but don't worry! We'll get them back, you'll see!

Wanda: Well, we have to sport. If we ever want to get out of this creepy place that is.

Cosmo (Crying) Wandie and I had so much together! I got him for my 3rd birthday, I want him back!

Poof (Sadly, whimpering_) Rattle, rattle._

Timmy: (Looks sadly at his god brother) Awe, don't worry, Poof. We'll get your rattle back, and then make the freaky monkey pay! I promise.

Poof (Cheerful) _Poof, poof!_

Timmy: Now let's see. Where did that monkey go? (They looked, when Poof saw poke balls around Timmy's belt)

Poof: _Poof, poof_! (Poof press buttons on the balls)

Timmy: Poof, _NO, _don't do that! _Hay,_ since when do I wear a belt?

Too late, the balls opened. Out appeared all of Ash's pokemon. They each said their name.

Timmy: Cool! Who are these creatures?

Wanda: (Looks down at self) _Hay_, I got the same ones!

Cosmo: _Me too!_ (They push the poke balls' buttons. Each appeared Dawn's and Brock's pokemon)

Wanda: (Screams) _Aah!_ What are these animals?

Cosmo: Maybe they can be our friends!

Poof (At Piplup) _Poof?_

Piplup: (spreading its flippers) _Piplup!_

Timmy (About Piplup) What a creepy looking penguin. (Looks at Gible whose body glowed an orange color. He is about to do Draco Meteor) What're you doing?

Gible (Looks at sky_) Gible_! (Releases Draco Meteor, witch failed, and fell towards you know who)

Piplup: (Runs franticly) _Piplup!_

Poof: _Poof, poof_? (Realizes Draco Meteor coming towards the penguin. Gets in its path, spreading his hands. Looks determined.) _Poof! _

Wanda: _POOF!_

Cosmo_: I got him honey_! (Gets in front of Poof.) You'll never get my baby when I'm here!

_Draco Meteor hits Piplup and Cosmo. They faint. _

Piplup: (Dizzly) _Lup! _

Timmy: Hey, maybe they can help! (Looks at pokemon) Can you guys help get my fairies wands and rattle back so we can go home?

Pokemon (All sound confused)

Timmy: (To his fairies) They don't understand, what will we do?

_Suddenly Pikachu scampered in from a nearby tree, and poke-talked his friends_

Timmy: _Hay_, I think that yellow-brown-striped mouse is talking some sense out of his buds!

_All pokemon agree. Pikachu looks at the newbies_

Timmy: Did you ask them for help yellow-brown striped mouse? Can they lead us to that crazy monkey?

Pikachu: (Nods) _Pikachu._

Timmy: _Grea_t! Come on you guys! All follow the electric rodent up the path, and into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Timmy: How long are we going to be in these woods? It's been an _hour_, and yet no signs of freaky monkey anywhere! It's _hopeless_! I want to go home!

Pikachu then gets an idea. He runs to Staraptor, and talked to him.

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pi~ (Points to sky.) Pikachu?

Staraptor: (Nods) _Raptor!_

The bird pokemon then flaps his wings, and takes flight.

Timmy: Where is bird creature going?

Pikachu looks at the group, and continues on.

Timmy: Oh _great_! How much further? (All follows electric mouse)

Wanda: Patient Timmy! Who knows when we'll find that monkey? It may take days, weeks, or even years! Especially in an unfamiliar place such as this.

Timmy: Oh _great!_ I'll spend my entire _life_ looking for a stupid monkey!

Cosmo: I speak monkey! _Remember_? (All stop as Cosmo makes monkey calls) _OOOh-EEE-AHHH-OHHH! _

Poof: _Poof?_

Piplup: _Piplup?_

Timmy: (To Poof) Listen well Poof. You may one day inherit monkey talk from your father one day.

Poof: (Looks confused) Poof?

Aipom in distance: Aipom, aipom, aipom!

All feel relieved.

Cosmo: (Stops) See? I do speak monkey, I do!

Timmy: (Jumps excitedly) _WOO-WOO! We're saved, we're saved! _

Beedrills then appear from out of the bushes. They look mad because of all the commotion.

Timmy: (Notices Beedrills) _Oops!_

Wanda: If we get away from these bees we will be.

Timmy: (Gulps, nervous) H-hi! Were you guys' sleeping? Well we'll just leave now and… (Beedrills buzzed) _RUN FOR IT! _

Timmy and friends run for it, screaming for their lives as the Beedrills chase them. Pikachu turns around, and does a thunder shock on the pokemon)

Pikachu: Pikachu: _PI-KA-CHUUUUUUU_! (Beedrills get shocked, all leave) Timmy and fairies stop and cheer,

Timmy: You _saved_ us electric mouse, _thanks!_

Pikachu looks at them, and rubs it back giggling: _Pika_!

Then all look when they hear a shrill shout. It was Aipom, struggling in a huge robot's arm. They see Staraptor sitting nearby.

Pikachu_: Pika_?

Staraptor: _Raptor! Staraptor! _

Pikachu then looks serious as sparks flew from his cheeks: _Pika, pika!_

Timmy: _What's going on?_

They then hear evil laughter. They look up at the robot where the Antis' now float above.

Timmy: _AHHH_! What are _you_ guys doing here?

AC: (Anti Cosmo) _Ooh-hoo, Timothy_! To tell you the truth we don't know why we're here.

AW: (Anti Wanda) We just gots transported heres for somes reason.

Foop: We're here to destroy my no good nemesis (Points to Poof), _Poof!_

Wanda: (Mad) You will _never_ kill my baby as long as I'm here!

Cosmo: _And me_! (Hides nervously behind Wanda) But mostly my wife! (Wanda sighs).

Timmy: My god brother is going _nowhere _Foop; so just, _back off!_

Pikachu: _Pika, pika!_

Piplup: (Shielding Poof) _Piplup! _

AW: Time fors da motto.

Timmy: (Confused) _What?_

AW: Is dats a voice I's hear?

AC: It's certainly loud and clear.

AW: On the winds

AC: Past the stars

Foop: In your ear!

AW: Bringin'; troubles ats a break neck place.

AC: Replacing it with absolute fear in its place.

AW; Roses, by other names is just as sweets

AC: When everything worse, _mission complete_!

AW: _Anti Wanda_

AC: _Anti Cosmo_

Foop: Idiotic Poof spells backwards, now that's my name!

AW: Puttin' all das good guys in dairs places.

AC: We're your worst nightmares; the Antis'

All three: _IN YOUR FACE_! (Mime Jr. and Wobbuffet get out of poke balls.)

Mime JR: _Mime, mime_!

Wobbuffet: _Wobuffet!_

AW: (About Wobbuffet and Mime Jr.) Who are dese weirdoes?

AC: I have no idea.

Foop: _Who cares_? Let's just capture Poof!

Aw and AC: _Right_!

The five goes into a robot, and the robot's hands grabs Poof.

Poof: _Poof_!

Wanda, Cosmo, and Timmy: _POOF!_

Poof tries to get free, but can't.

AW, AC, and Foop: _Bye, bye, suckers_!

AW: Ooh, a sucker? _Where_?

AC_: Not a real one dear!_

Robot then gains jetpacks. All laugh evilly.

Aipom: _AIPOM,AIPOM!_

Poof: _POOF!_

Pikachu_: Pikachu_!

Piplup: _Piplup!_

The two pokemon run after the robot, but it takes off. The two cough in the smoke. They then hear sobbing. Wanda was crying, hands in front of face. They went over to see what's wrong.

Pikachu: _Pika?_

Piplup: _Piplup?_

Cosmo: Dear, what's wrong?

Timmy: _What do you think_? Wanda lost her only baby. It's _always_ a mother's worst nightmare to lose their child.

Cosmo: Don't forget the father! Imagine how_ I_ feel, I gave birth to him. I miss him too. (To Wanda) Wanda honey, are you going to be alright?

Wanda: (Sobbing) No honey, I won't. I'll never be alright until my baby is safe in my arms again.

Cosmo: But I'm here.

Wanda: No, I mean my little baby. We lost him too many times already, what if this time it's permanent? We wished and hoped for a child of our own, and…we may loose him for good this time.

Everybody feels sad seeing Wanda cry like this.

Timmy: Don't worry Wanda, we'll save him.

Wanda: (looks at him, wiping her tears) Y-you think so?

Timmy: _Course I'm sure!_ He's my god brother after all. We'll all save him. If we all pull and work together, we are sure to win!

Pokemon all nod in agreement.

Timmy: We'll be able to save Poof, freaky monkey, his rattle, and you guys' wands. We can do it!

Pokemon cheer.

Wanda (Stops crying) Well, alright. _Let's go save my baby!_

Cosmo: You mean _our_ baby!

Timmy_: Right_! Now let's save our little family member!

All: _YEAH_!

Pokemon all cheer.

AC: _We did it_! And no signs of those losers anywhere!

AW_: Awes, he's so cute_!

Foop: Ready to get eliminated Poof?

Poof didn't know what eliminate meant, but he figured it was bad. He struggled in AC's grasp.

AC: You're not going anywhere Poof. (To son) Ready son!

Foop: Ready father! (Raises rattle) 3…2… (Suddenly, they all hear a shout)

Timmy: You're not going to get my god brother Foop!

All look, and sneered at the heroes. Staraptor led them, and landed on the ground.

AC: (To Foop) _Quick son_, kill that baby!

Timmy: _NOOO!_ (To Gible_) Sharky thing, _do the thing with your body!

Gible: (Confused) _Gible?_

Pikachu_: Pikachu_!

Gible: (Nods) _Gible_! (Does Draco Meteor. Lunches it at sky, but fails, and falls)

Foop: Pathetic! Now Poof, prepare to..

Timmy: I knew that'll happen. (To Piplup_) Now weird penguin_!

Piplup: _PIPLUPPP!_ (Runs to the antis. Draco Meteor chasing him. Antis gasp)

Foop: _No, _you stupid penguin! Not here!

Piplup runs by the antis. Draco Meteor explodes, and all faint. The explosion was so great that it releases Aipom and Poof

Aipom: _Aipom!_

Poof: _MAMA!_ (flies to mom)

Wanda: _Poof!_ (Hugs son) I thought I lost you.

Poof: _Poof, poof! Mama!_

AW: Nows what?

AC: Let's throw these balls!

AWS: _Whats balls?_ (Feels belt) _Ohhhhhs,_ since when did we have belts? And why doesn't Foop have belts likes we's got?

Foop: Just throw them mother!

AW: Oks, if tat's what you wants.

AC and AW: (Throw poke balls) Go!

The poke balls opens and all of Jessie and James pokemon besides Mime Jr. and Wobbuffet appear. Carnivine bits onto AC"S head.

AC: _OW_! Get off of me you stupid excuse for an overgrown plant! (Carnivine realizes AC wasn't James, and got off AC sighs)

AC: Thank goodness this isn't my plant.

Foop: Now, stupid organisms,_ attack_! (They don't attack) I say _attack!_ (Nothing) _Why don't they attack_! (Has temper tantrum)

Mime Jr. talks to TR's pokemon. TR's pokemon agree.

Saviper: _Suviper_!

Yunmega: _Yung!_

Carnivine: _Carnivine!_

The three use Bullet Seed, Poison Tail, and Sonic Boom

Wanda, Cosmo, Timmy: (Shield themselves) _Ahhhh!_

Aipom: (drops wands and Rattle) _Aipom!_

Pachirisu: _Dupa!_

Sudowoodu_: Sudowoodo_!

All three uses Swift, Discharge, and Low kick.

Wobbuffet got in way to use Mirror Coat, but failed due to the multiple attacks at once. Hits all of them.

All of TR's pokemon faint.

All antis seem scared

Foop (Clinging on AW) Oh mumsy, whatever will we do? (Serious) I know. Playtime's over Poof. _Bye, bye!_ (Raises bottle)

Timmy: No, playtime is over for you Foop! _Now, electric mouse!_

Pikachu uses Thunder, causing the antis' to blast off.

Antis_: We're blasting off_!

Foop: (To parents) You know we can just fly to get out of this, right?

The antis disappeared with a ping in the sky.

Timmy: _All right!_ Once again Timmy Turner and his fairies are safe from harm. _Woo-hoo!_

All pokemon cheer, as fairies hug their precious baby. After that they get wands and rattle back.

Timmy: Well, we'll miss you guys allot. Thanks again for helping us save my god brother, bye!

Wanda: Thanks for saving my baby!

Poof: _Poof, poof_!

Piplup_: Piplup!_

Cosmo_: Bye_!

All wave until Timmy and his fairies poof home.

Timmy: (At home) Well guys, it's good to be home, it's good to be home! (Fairies agree as they hug their baby again)

Poof: _Poof, poof!_

Ash and friends came back to Sinnoh.

Ash: _Pikachu_, I'm back. Did you miss me?

Pikachu: _Pika!_ (Hugs trainer, Ash laughs. Others happy that they are reunited.)

Narrator: And so, our heroes are reunited at last. Pikachu is glad that it made new friends, but is happy to see his old ones, and hopes it'll stay that way for a really long time. The antis returned home, and Team Rocket is reunited with their pokemon. Everyone is peaceful once again, and all lived happily ever after.


End file.
